


О мечах и ножнах

by Ersente



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меч Арагорна мал, да удал</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мечах и ножнах

Меч Арагорна оказался неожиданно маленьким. Боромир рассчитывал как минимум на королевское достоинство, но оно поместилось в его ладони и еще место осталось. Можно было бы утешить себя очевидными вещами - например, что у Боромира большие руки и с этим ничего не поделаешь, - но лучше было посмотреть правде в глаза.  
У правды с размером проблем не было. Она усмехалась во весь свой нумеронский рост и развязывала штаны Боромира. Шустро и быстро, стоило отметить. Не каждый гондорец так проворно освобождал зад или перед для справления нужды.  
И все же, малое достоинство Арагорна смущало. Не может законный наследник Исильдура владеть таким малым мечом. О Нарсиле какие только легенды ни ходили. В летописях даже было зафиксировано, что сам Саурон с ним не справился. Вот это, - верил Боромир, - и есть Достоинство. А то, что назревало в его ладони...  
«Зато ножнам легче будет», - напомнил себе Боромир. Правда, он уже сомневался, что вкладывать меч следует в него, а не наоборот. Если хорошенько подумать, то его длинный клинок обещал больше обоюдного удовольствия, нежели...  
\- Развернись, - приказал Арагорн.  
Вот с этим у него проблем не было. Он хорошо умел вставать в полный рост и с королевским величием Вещать. А ведь можно по-хорошему попросить, сказать «пожалуйста» и в плечо чмокнуть.  
Боромир фыркнул и повернулся, оставив достоинство своему королю. Конечно, в скрижалях пока ничего не прописали и рядом с гондорским троном все еще сидел папенька, долгих ему лет жизни, но с эльфами пришлось согласиться. Эльронд сказал, как проклял, трепыхаться бесполезно, даже если очень хочется. Поэтому из ситуации нужно было извлекать как можно больше пользы и надеяться, что Арагорн знает, как обращаться с Андурилем.  
С первой же попыткой вложить меч в ножны Боромир понял, что мечты его тщетны. Эльфы могли бы и лучше воспитать наследника престола, если уж так верили в его Предназначение. Арагорн не знал основы основ и лез насухую. В принципе, Боромир был готов понять и простить эту ошибку, суровые воины мечом размахивают, на условности внимания не обращают, - но о ножнах надо заботиться. В конце концов, это не орочьи трупы, в которые пару раз с разлету ткнул и новое развлечение нашел. Каждый гондорец знает, что ножны - это лучшая часть меча. Именно поэтому в них не вкладывают грязный клинок и регулярно обращаются к Гигиене за помощью.  
\- Маслица капни, - посоветовал Боромир пыхтящему Арагорну. - Только немного, - «все равно прочистит, но хоть не до горла».  
Наверное, можно остаться советником при короле. Конечно, это поперек ножен, но деваться некуда. К тому же папенька, долгих ему лет жизни, подуспокоится. Может, найдет новое влагалище для своего меча и братиком - или лучше сестричкой - одарит. Деванек в семье явно не хватало, даже мама сгинула, не оставив и локона.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Боромир.  
Клинок Арагорна нагло и решительно прервал ленивое течение мыслей, зато весь орочий лексикон вспомнился вместе с непонятным словом «лексикон». Ножны срочно потребовали протрубить в рог, но Боромир сдержался. Он же не Леголас какой-то.  
Эльфы совсем не научили своего Эстеля великому искусству фехтования. Наверное, не впечатлились его королевским достоинством и понадеялись, что как-нибудь так прокатит. Ничего им доверить нельзя.  
\- Ваше, ох, Высочество, - выдавил из себя Боромир как можно вежливее, - ни одни ножны такого не выдержат. Осторожнее вкладывать надо.  
\- Как? - хрипло спросил Арагорн и замер.  
Более ста дней Боромир не встречал достойного меча, поэтому слегка подзабыл, как именно надо вкладывать. Признаться в собственной слабости он тоже не мог. Пришлось выкручиваться глупейшим образом.  
\- Давай попробуем... Ну, сначала медленно и осторожно. И на всю длину. Но медленно, - на всякий случай уточнил Боромир.  
\- Давай.  
Арагорн вытащил меч почти до конца и тут же начал вкладывать его. Как и просили: медленно и на всю длину. Правда дышал так громко и прерывисто, что Боромир даже не стал поднимать свой клинок, дабы не развлекаться потом сольной тренировкой.  
Обошлось.  
Ножны постепенно вспоминали папенькины, долгих ему лет жизни, наставления и полыхали приятным жаром. Стены пещеры эхом отражали охи, ахи и сбивчивый шепот «ты лучше эльфиек» - то-то Боромир не знал!, - и настойчивые указания, как именно следует обращаться с Андурилем.  
По совету, Арагорн медленно вкладывал свой меч в ножны. Зачем-то дышал при этом в шею и впивался пальцами в бедра с таким упоением, что клинок Боромира поднялся сам.  
По совету, Арагорн замирал и вилял бедрами, пока ножны не свело от восторга и не зазвучало орочье наречие. Зачем-то впился зубами в загривок, да так, что дыхание перехватило и клинок задрожал.  
По совету, Арагорн стоял неподвижно, пока ножны сами вбирали в себя меч, медленно, неторопливо, на всю длину. Зачем-то наглаживал пальцами гарду клинка Боромира, уткнувшись носом меж лопаток.  
\- А можно я подержусь за?.. - нерешительно спросил Арагорн.  
Ну какой он король без должного советника? - умилился Боромир. Совсем пропадет в Гондоре, который знает, как обращаться с мечами и ножнами, ибо с детства постигает великую науку грубой войны и изящного фехтования. Новичка надо постепенно ввести в военную жизнь. Даже если он хорошо справляется с задачей и не расслабляет свой клинок раньше времени.  
\- Ох, можно, Ваше Высочество, - сдавленно сказал Боромир и мотнул бедрами. - Я же не эльф какой. И помощнее, с размахом!  
Арагорн словно только и ждал такого ответа, куда только нерешительность с осторожностью делись. Боромир даже на несколько секунд уверился, что его наебали, но быстро отвлекся на более значимые вещи. На руки - на гарде и на клинке. На мече, который с размахом входил в ножны. На горячем дыхании, которое долбилось в шею, как язык. Или это и был язык? Боромир не мог сказать точно, да и не хотел. Руки, меч, язык были слишком хороши, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. Например, о праве Арагорна на трон Гондора. Какое это имеет значение, когда ножны принимают в себя идеальный клинок и дыхание стократ отражается от стен да обжигает слух?  
Боромир искренне старался сдержаться и все же протрубил в рог - громко и ясно, так, что услышали не только в соседней пещере, но и в Осгилиате. С этим можно было разобраться потом, когда успокоится сердце и перестанет саднить ножны, - решил он. Хотя перестанет ли? Может, меч Арагорна и был мал, но ножны были очень довольны, чтобы отказывать себе в дальнейших притирках.


End file.
